Warriors:The Prophecy
by Stormheart021
Summary: Whiteheart finds himself having a strange dream 'Beware the darkness that lurks in the shadows. Watch as they tear your Clan apart. Darkness will spill, leaving only red remains.' What will he do? Could it possibly mean that HE has the power to stop the darkness? Or will loveable friends help him? Read and find out :D
1. Prologue

_Beware the darkness that lurks in the shadows. Watch as they tear your clan apart. Darkness with spill, leaving only red remains. _Whiteheart woke with a start. _That dream, again! _"Would you PLEASE stop clawing my back?!" He heard voiced grumble. "Sorry,Lionblaze" He muttered. He needed some fresh air. Maybe THAT would clear his mind. He got off his nest, and yawned. He wondered if Bramblestar had forgiven him for accidentally tackling him when Whiteheart thought he was an enemy warrior. _THAT was something to see, _he thought, chuckling.

He stretched and padded out the warriors den. He looked at the fresh-kill pile. It was in the middle of leafbare, and prey was running scarce. He shivered at the thought of his recent dream. "I wonder what it means..." He muttered to himself.

"What what means?" He heard a voice behind him. He turned around to see Stormheart standing beside him.

"Were you STALKING me?" He asked angrily.

She made a sly grin. "Maybe. Anyways, you've been jumpy for while. Is something wrong?" She asked anxiously

"No... I just keep on having a dream that says, 'Beware the darkness that lurks in the shadows. Watch as they tear your clan apart. Darkness with spill, leaving only red remains.' I have no clue what it means!"

"Perhaps … It has something to do with ShadowClans new leader?" Stromheart breathed. After Blackstar died, and his deputy killed, Fangstar had become new leader of ShadowClan. He had already threatened the Clans, over disputes of territory. "Hmm ... maybe. We should tell Bramblestar." He said, shuddering at the thought of his Clan being torn to pieces.

They padded to Bramblestar's den. "HELLO? BRAMBLESTARRRRRRRR, ARE YOU IN THEREEE?" Stormheart yowled.

"SHUT UP MOUSEBRAIN!" They heard Bramblestar shout. " … Yes, come in," he said more calmly.

They stepped inside. Bramblestar was in his nest with his mate, Squirrlflight, the deputy of ThunderClan.

"We have something to talk to you about," Whiteheart said.

"Yes?"

Whiteheart explained about his dream, and how it may have something to do with ShadowClan.

"Interesting…" Brambletstar murmured. "I believe I have been having the same dreams too… Maybe it's a prophecy."


	2. Chapter 1

**JAYFEATHER DO THE DISCLAIMER :D**

**Jayfeather: Why?**

**Because I said so.**

**Jayfeather: Be careful what you wish for.**

**DO IT.**

**Jayfeather: No.**

**THEN I SHALL MAKE YOU :D**

**Jayfeather: What are going to do? *rolls eyes***

**Push you off a cliff :D**

**Jayfeather: …Fine. Stormheart021 does not own Warriors. Happy now?**

_What? _Whiteheart stared in astonishment. "What do you mean a prophecy?" He gasped.

"Whiteheart, I believe you may have powers… we just have to figure out what they are. Go ask Lionblaze, Dovewing, and Jayfeather. They will help you to figure your powers out." Bramblestar answered calmly.

"Why?"

"Because they are part of a prophecy, mousebrain!" He said hotly. "Now off with you."

Strongheart padded beside him. "Ow! It feels like I have a thorn in my paw!" As soon as she said that, Berrypelt limped in, complaining that he had stepped on thorn.

Whiteheart and Strongheart stared in astonishment. She hesitantly looked at her paw. "I don't see a thorn in my paw…" She whispered. As casually as he could, he examined her paw.

"I don't see any thorns either…. Maybe this is your power..?"

"But I didn't have the dream!"

"Did you have the dream? DID YOU HAVE THE DREAM?"

"…Fine I did!" she snapped.

"Ok. So apparently your power is to feel the wounds of others?" He guessed. "That's also Yellowfang's gift… perhaps she gave the power to you?"

"I suppose. I did have a dream about her. She nearly clawed my ears off when I asked her why her pelt is fluffy." She muttered.

He snickered. Yellowfang was the medicine cat before Cinderpelt, and the mother of Brokenstar, the ambitious Shadowclan leader, who broke the Warrior Code many times. He had heard many nursery tales about him, and how Firestar, or at that time, Firepaw, had forced him to leave the forest. Whiteheart shuddered. _I wonder what it was like by then..._ He wondered.

"Hi Whiteheart, and Stormheart! Want to go on a hunting patrol with me, Dovewing, Lionblaze, and Wolfpelt?" Nightfur padded over towards them.

"Sure!" Stormheart and Whiteheart mewed in chorus.

Whiteheart scented a squirrel. _Finally!_ He thought, triumphantly. He searched the area he was in, until he spotted the fluffy tail of a squirrel, stiocking out of the grass. Whiteheart stalked the squirrel on silent feet, edging forward. By the time the squirrel had realized he was there, it was too late. Whiteheart pounced on the squirrel, using a swift bite to the neck as the killing blow. He carried his squirrel triumphantly towards the patrol.

"Nice catch!" Stormheart meowed.

"Thanks," He muttered, under a mouthful of squirrel fur.

As they padded towards camp, Whiteheart scented something. _ShadowClan! _He smelled ShadowClan! The patrol seemed to smell it too, for they ran towards the border, where they saw a ShadowClan patrol heading towards their border, with prey in their jaws.


	3. Chapter 2

**YOO-HOO! JAYFEATHER!**

**Jayfeather: NOW WHAT?!**

**Now now, no need to shout.**

**Jayfeather: ... -_-**

**DO THE ! #$%^& DISCLAIMER!**

**Jayfeather: Fine. Stormheart021 does not own warriors. If she did, then Hollyleaf wouldn't have died in The Last Hope.**

**Good boy.**

**-STORMHEARTS' POV. WARNING. RATED T. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

Stormheart bounded after the ShadowClan patrol, with Whiteheart and the others by her side, supporting her.

"Prey stealers!" Whiteheart hissed. Stormheart felt admiration rush through her body like a flood. She quickly shook the feeling away. _Now is not the time!_ She thought angrily. She hunts alone!

"Who are you calling 'prey stealers?!" One of the ShadowClan toms snapped.

"You, apparently. Or are you too busy STEALING OUR PREY that you have become mousebrained?" Stormheart hissed.

The deputy, Crookedclaw, hissing with rage, pounced on her. With that, the clearing exploded into cats hissing with anger. She felt claws rake down her pelt, and she pounced on Crookedclaw. Crookedclaw darted behind her, and bit her neck, only to get a few scratches on his nose.

Eyes blazing, he pounced on her. She quickly darted under his soft belly, and raked her claws down it. She was satisfied when he yowled in pain. Suddenly she felt pain in her neck, and the ground gave way beneath her, and the world went black.

* * *

Whitehearts POV

Whiteheart snarled in rage when he saw Strongheart's limp body under Crookedclaw's teeth. He lunged forward, and knocked Crookedclaw off his feet, and off of Strongheart. Crookedclaw bounded forward, only to get a scratched eye in return. Whiteheart lunged forward, teeth bared, and clawed at Crookedclaw's scruff.

Crookedclaw backed away hissing and spitting his defiance, and raced towards the trees. Whiteheart stared helplessly at the battle around him.

"Crookedclaw has retreated!" He heard one of the warriors yowl.

The ShadowClan patrol were gone in a flurry, hissing angrily. Quickly he ran over to Strongheart's body, which was ominously still. Only by the slightest whimper that he knew she was alive.

"This battle should have never happened." He heard Lionblaze murmur.

"We need to get her to the medicine den!" He shouted, staring at Strongheart's body, now covered in blood. For the first time ever, he felt something rush through him. _What is this feeling?...Is it_ possibly...Love?

***Sniff* So dramatic.. **

**Jayfeather: Hold yourself together.**

**SHUT UP. You may sleep now.**

**Jayfeather: Thanks...**


End file.
